five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpringThing14/This dream is irrelevant to FNaF, but it's funny af
This is probably one of the funniest dreams I have ever had. It's irrelevant to FNAF, but I'm still going to talk about it. At around 1:52 EST. time, I awoke from a strange dream. What happened was there was some "class reunion" at the begging of August. Yeah, that's right. You meet up with your class a month before school starts in your dreams, no clue why(Not long ago I had another dream about it). So, I try to make it to it. I'm walking through some park which is located on some cliff. If you've ever heard of the YouTuber Jack Doherty, he and two friends were following me(sorta). They would just appear at random times. A day went by, and at Sunset, Jack, his two friends and I walked into a doctors office, which was dimly lit it's just one light. We saw a doctor walk into a room, and everything went pitch black. Jack and his friends disappeared. For some reason, the lights were already out but went out again. Logic. At this point, I ran to a doorway blocked off by steel bars. I grabbed the bars and shouted for help. A female ghost who made my vision blurry popped up after a few seconds. "Help me," she said. Scare for my life, I said I'd help her. She took me to the blurry vision of a bedroom with fancy bed. He decided to take me into ahallway, and take me to a large doorway to the right of me. There was a room with wooden walls which happened to be very wide and spread out. I was lucid dreaming(sorta) and changed that room from scary to dank. Right before they threw me in, I made the song "Pumped Up Kicks" play in there. I was taken in, set down, and looked to my left. I placed a Dat Boi on a plastic table, and looked to my right. I don't know what out over there, maybe balloons? Dank posters? Both? Nothing? I'm not sure. I decided to walk backwards only to see my classmates eating at a few sets of plastic tables to the left of the doorway. This is the funniest part. I told a kid who I didn't recognize at all that I was dreaming. He said, "You may not be." "Hm, you're right," I replied. I thought I was in reality, even though I figured out it was a dream earlier(this has happened on 2 other occasions). Finally, I told one of my friends I forgot my phone. I turned back to my fellow classmates. Eventually, the dream ended. I find it interesting that I prevented a nightmare from becoming worse and figured out it was a dream but thought nothing if it after a few seconds. Have you ever had any strangely awkward dreams? Tell me down below. Thanks for reading! Describe a weird dream you had and you can have dinner with Emil Macko! If you commented on my last post, you can have dinner with both Emil AND Scott Cawthon! Not a scam! I may get attacked by Yoi yoi bio when I go back to sleep for not thinking about it in the ending part Category:Blog posts